1. Field
This disclosure relates to a rechargeable lithium battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automobile is provided with an Integrated Starter and Generator (ISG) functioning as a starter for starting the engine and as a power generator to improve fuel efficiency of the automobile. The ISG stops the engine when the engine runs idle for a predetermined or set time, and when the brake pedal is released or when the accelerator pedal is pressed, an Idle Stop & Go function, which restarts the engine, is performed.
Lead acid batteries can be used in rechargeable battery modules for supplying power to the ISG. Lead acid batteries, however, have relatively low energy density and high capacity-based volume, and when lead acid batteries are connected with the ISG, the cycle-life of lead acid batteries is reduced as a result of repeated charging and discharging. Also, lead acid batteries have poor low-temperature starting characteristics and take a relatively long time to be charged. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a rechargeable battery module having a small volume, good low-temperature discharge characteristics, rapid charge characteristics and good cycle-life characteristics while supplying voltage in the driving voltage region of the ISG.